Todo el mundo puede
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO, el accidente que tuvo el hermano de Lilian cambiará la vida de esta para siempre.


_Espero que les guste, aquí tienen la respuesta a que todo el mundo puede... _

* * *

**Las "S" y sus consecuencias **

Peter caminaba haciendo "eses" por la acera, a su lado, Lilian andaba en línea recta. Hermanos, amigos, cuando eran pequeños decían que eran hasta novios… han pasado muchos años desde eso:

Peter era buen estudiante de secundaria, a los 16 años acabó los estudios cambiando su vida radicalmente, las drogas, el tabaco… Así acabó, su hermana tubo que acogerle en su casa.

Lilian, chica estudiosa desde siempre, acabó la secundaria y hizo bachillerato, pero no quiso ir a la universidad, trabajaba en un supermercado, de tendera en la sección de frutería.

Esa noche, mientras Lilian iba al baño, Peter hizo su rutina, meterse todo lo que pudo, cuando llegó Lilian, ya estaba borracho perdido y ahora caminaban por la acera. Su casa estaba muy lejos. Se pararon delante de un coche, más bien viejo, color rojo apagado, el coche de Peter, este fue a meter la llave en la cerradura del coche:

- No Peter- le paró Lilian- estás borracho, nos mataremos.

- ¿Y quieres conducir… usted?

- No se, pero aun así…- Peter le puso una mano en la boca.

- Estas cansada, no caminaremos- y Peter la obligó a meterse en el coche.

La casa de Lilian estaba a unos 5 kilómetros, llevaban ya 2 recorridos, alguna vez, Peter, se salía de la carretera pero por lo demás iban bien, hasta que Peter quiso ir a un servicio. Pararon en una gasolinera y Peter salió, Lilian también, el coche olía mucho a alcohol. Paseó un rato hasta que vio que su hermano se metía en el coche, fue hacia el pero Peter arrancó y se marchó. Lilian lo siguió corriendo hasta que, de repente, el coche giró bruscamente a la derecha y fue a chocar con una señal de tráfico. Lilian corrió hacia el coche pero se detuvo, el coche ardía en fuego. Se quedó paralizada. Quizá pasaron horas, minutos, segundos, ella solo veía a gente corriendo hacia allí y llamando por teléfono a los bomberos. Hasta que llegaron, con ellos, la policía que entrevistaba al jefe de la gasolinera que le dijo que ella, señaló a Lilian, estaba antes en el coche con el tipo del coche. El agente fue hasta Lilian que paralizada, sin saber que hacer, con dolor de cabeza, se desmayó.

Dormida, ayer se acostó muy tarde, echaron en la televisión una película que quería ver con mucho deseo. Sigue dormida, el despertador sonó hace una hora y media. Por fin entreabrió los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama de matrimonio y miró a su alrededor, era un día de sol y los rayos atravesaban los cristales iluminando la habitación, eso la desconcertó, cuando se levantaba para ir a trabajar el sol estaba muy bajo, tanto que casi no entraba luz por la ventana. Miró el despertador y chilló, debía de entrar a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana y eran las nueve menos cuarto. Rápidamente se duchó y aseó, desayunó y se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros casi negros, una camisa fina azul claro y un jersey sin mangas de color negro. Cogió las llaves de su casa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Decidió tomar un atajo para llegar antes, aunque ese atajo no fuera lo mejor, no debía llegar más tarde al trabajo. Por el camino se cruzó con dos personas ebrias y una anciana que casi se la lleva por delante. Llegó al trabajo a las nueve y veinticinco minutos. Caminó jadeando hasta su despacho compartido con sus compañeros de trabajo y pegado del de su jefe. Por el camino se cruzo con Wilson quien le puso una cara de que pasaría algo malo. Por fin entró en la sala, vacía. Alguien le tocó la pierna, mejor dicho, alguien le golpeó en la pierna.

- Eso por llegar tarde- volvieron a golpearla en la pierna más fuerte- y eso por que estás muy buena con esa ropa.

- El despertador…- dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo quien le había golpeado, pero este le tapó la boca con el de do índice en señal de silencio.

- Que casualidad que eso mismo dijo ayer Chase, Cameron- dijo House- pero se que Chase es un rubio de bote y tú no.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Nada pero me apetecía decirlo, toma- House le entrega una carpeta- un drogadicto y hermana trastornada, valla marrón.

- Supongo que tendré que entrevistarle yo.

- No.

- ¿Cómo? Es a ti a quien le gustan los casos sobre drogadictos.

- Si, pero la hermana está para comérsela, espero que no me la robe Wilson…- dijo y salió del despacho con Cameron sonriendo y caminando detrás de él.

Llegaron a una habitación con dos camillas para pacientes, en una, Peter dormía, en la cama de al lado estaba sentada Lilian y Chase y Foreman estaban apoyados en la pared.

- Todavía no se despertó- le dijo Chase a House.

- Eso díselo a Cameron- su respuesta desconcertó a todos- yo… ¿a que vienen esas caras? Ni que tuviera monos en la cara.

- Debemos saber que pasó exactamente…- House le puso mala cara a Cameron que dijo eso.


End file.
